The Unknown
by Bunny459
Summary: *I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS* Someone has taken Madison and it is up to Li and Sakura to get her back. Can they do it? Who is this person that won't go away?
1. Default Chapter

Bunny: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so when and if you review please don't flame me. And I'll be using the English names because I'm more familiar with them. Okay in this fanfic Sakura goes to Tomada High School and her and all her girl friends are 16 and all her guy friends are 17. Now lets bring out our first guest Li Showron! *everyone claps* Li: *groan* Why do I have to be your first guest? Bunny: *twiddling her thumbs* Because everyone else was busy. Li: Fine whatever......can we just get on with the story?! Bunny: Oh yeah I almost forgot! Well in this Fic there will be some S+S Li: YES!!!! Bunny: Huh? Did you say something Li? Li: Uhhhhhhhhh.......no! *blushes while scratching the back of his head* Bunny: Okay on with the story!!  
  
I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the characters  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm clock going off and Kero yelling at her to wake up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh I'm going to be late!" Sakura jumped out of bed and started running around the room trying to get ready for school. Sakura burst out of her room and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Dad, bye Dad" Sakura yelled from the front door as she fastened her skates and rushed off to school. "It's the last day of school and I'm gonna be late!" she thought but she got there on time and as usual she met Madison in the hall and they both set off to class.  
  
~~~~~Lunch~~~~~ (I wish my day went this fast) Sakura and Madison were sitting in Sakura's backyard under their favorite Cherryblossom tree (Sakura and the rest of the school got out early because it was the last day of school). After lunch the two girls decided to call Li to see if he wanted to hang out at the park of something. Sakura picked up the phone and dialed Li's number.  
  
"Hello?" Wei answered the phone.  
  
" Hi Wei is Li there?" Sakura asked  
  
"One moment please." Wei placed the receiver on the table by the phone. A few seconds later Li picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Li said "Hi Li!" Sakura said in a very cheerful voice. Li blushed hearing Sakura's voice. "You wanna go to the park with Madison and me to hang out?" Sakura asked. Li turned even redder.  
  
"S-sure Sakura." Li answered.  
  
"Great!!" Sakura practically screamed into the phone. "See you in a bit than, bye."  
  
"Bye." Li replied as he rushed to get his shoes on and yelling back to Wei to tell him where he was going.  
  
~~~~~Meanwhile in another dimension~~~~~ "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I will finally get the Sakura Cards!"(The Sakura Cards were originally called the Clow Cards but Sakura changed them with the help of Clow Reed. Just tellin' ya in case you didn't know.) exclaimed the voice.  
  
Bunny: Oooooooo.......A bit of a cliff hanger there hey! Li: Yeah but not much of one. Bunny: Shut up Li. Li: I thought you said there would be some Sakura and me moments!?! Bunny: Relax I'll get to those. Please R+R. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! 


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny: I'm back......*Li cuts me off* Li: *sigh* Unfortunately so am I. Bunny: Hey you never let me finish! Now before I was so rudely interrupted *glares at Li* I was going to say that we have another guest joining us. ^_^ Li: Yea another guest. *he replies sarcastically* Bunny: Okay Li I guess you don't want Sakura to join us. * Li lifts up his head and blushes* Li? Li: Ummmmmmmmmm.....*steals my line* Put your hands together for Sakura Avalon! *everyone claps* Bunny: Hey you stole my line! *Li doesn't hear because he is flirting with Sakura* *sweatdrop* Well on with the fic I guess. *glances back at Li and Sakura* Ummmmmmmmm.....yeah please R+R *glances back again to see them not there* What the?!?! Where did they go?!?!?!  
  
I do not own CCS or any of the characters  
  
Review of the previous chapter  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I will finally get the Sakura Cards!"(The Sakura Cards were originally called the Clow Cards but Sakura changed them with the help of Clow Reed. Just tellin' ya in case you didn't know.) exclaimed the voice.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Li arrived shortly after he hung up the phone.  
  
" Knock, Knock, Knock"  
  
"I'll get it!" Sakura called down the stairs. She opened the door to see Li standing there blushing. (As he usually does around Sakura but she is to dense to figure it out. Hee hee hee hee.) "Hi Li! Madison and I were thinking of going to Penguin Park. Is that okay with you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Y-yeah sure whatever." Li replied still blushing by this time Madison was standing beside Sakura.  
  
"Great!" they said together.  
  
~~~~~At The Park~~~~~ Sakura and Li were on the swings talking while Madison is looking at the wildflowers. All of a sudden......"Sakura! Help me!!" Madison screamed as she was transported to the other dimension.  
  
"Madison!!!" Sakura and Li called out together. "Li! Call Kero and tell him to get himself and Yue here now!" Sakura said while throwing her cell phone at him and taking the Key of the Star from around her neck.  
  
" Oh Key of the Star!" Sakura began the incantation. "Oh Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, surrender the wand and shine your light!" "Release!!!" Sakura finished the incantation just as Yue and KeroBeros arrived and she explained the entire thing to them. Yue opened a portal to the other dimension. Him, Kero, Li, and Sakura walked through to find them selves on a path. In the distance they could see a dark castle, Sakura figured that was were Madison was being held.  
  
"Yue, Kero, Li be on guard anything could happen." Sakura said with a bit of nervousness in her voice, that Li could here.  
  
"It'll be okay Sakura. We're going to get Madison back don't worry."  
  
"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Li, but I'm so scared. What if Madison is hurt?" Sakura was trembling now. Li saw her shaking and was about to say something when a demon came out of nowhere. They all figured the person who took Madison had sent it.  
  
~~~~~Madison~~~~~ Madison woke up to find herself in a cage. "Where am I?" Madison asked thinking no one else was there but she was wrong.  
  
"You are in my castle of evil!" (I know, I know very corny but if you have any other suggestions I'd love to hear 'em) came a voice from out of the darkness.  
  
"W-who are you?!?!" Madison asked yelling at the same time.  
  
"Who am I?!?! I am Mika!!" came the evil voice from out of the darkness. "And I have brought you here to lure the Card Mistress to me, so I can finally get the Sakura Cards!"  
  
'Oh no! Sakura's in trouble! I hope she is all right!' Madison thought to herself.  
  
Bunny: Hee, hee I love leaving cliffhangers! Li and Sakura: *sweatdrop* Okay?!?!?! Bunny: Hey when did you to get back? Li: A little while ago. Bunny: Oh. Well please R+R and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny: YEAH!! I'm back! Sakura: Hee hee me too! Li: *sigh* So am I. Sakura: Li come on! I know your enjoying the story. I am, do you know why?? Li: Uhhhhhhhhhhh....cause you get to s-*covers mouth* Bunny: LI SHUT UP!! Your gonna give it all away! Li: Well sorry I was just answering Sakura's question. You know what I was gonna say Sakura? Sakura: Yeah I know but that isn't right. Li: Okay than why do you like the story so much?? Sakura: I-I-it's because I'm *blushes* with you. Li: *walks over to Sakura and stands there looking at her before pulling her into a passionate kiss* Bunny: *pushes them into a room* okay enough of that! On with the fanfic! Please R+R.  
  
I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the characters  
  
Review of the previous chapter  
  
"Who am I?!?! I am Mika!!" came the evil voice from out of the darkness. "And I have brought you here to lure the Card Mistress to me, so I can finally get the Sakura Cards!"  
  
'Oh no! Sakura's in trouble! I hope she is all right!' Madison thought to herself.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sakura watch out!!" Li screamed as he ran towards Sakura.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed as the demon sent a ball of lightning her way.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Li pushed her out of the way just as the lightning ball hit the ground. Sakura sat there staring at the spot it hit she than turned around to look at Li who was now resting against a tree, while Yue sent crystal shards and destroyed it.  
  
"Oh Li! Thank you!!" Sakura hugged Li and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Li went as red as a tomato (isn't there anything redder than a tomato?!)  
  
"N-n-no problem S-sakura" Li stuttered still red. Sakura smiled at him not noticing his blush but than she remembered what they were supposed to be doing and her smile faded away.  
  
"Come on we should keep going." Sakura Li, Kero, and Yue started off again.  
  
~~~The Castle~~~  
  
Mika was sitting by her fireplace watching the Card Mistress in it. "that boy is going to ruin everything!" Mika hollered at no one. "Her guardians aren't helping either, I have to get rid of them!" Mika said pounding her fist on the arm of her chair.  
  
~~~Sakura, Li, Kero, and Yue~~~  
  
They were about half way to the castle when Yue spoke. "Mistress how do you plain on getting Madison back when we get there?" Yue questioned his mistress. Sakura had been thinking about the exact same thing that Yue had questioned her about.  
  
"I don't know Yue, I really don't know."  
  
Bunny: I know that the chapters are short but I don't want them long or the fanfic would end to quickly. I'm sorry for not putting this up sooner but with school and everything it is hard to do this and I couldn't think of how to write this chapter.  
  
*Sakura and Li come out of the room*  
  
Bunny: Have fun?!?!?! *thinks to herself* 'Stupid question'  
  
Li: Yep!  
  
Sakura: *nods her head agreeing with Li*  
  
Bunny: Okay than. In the next chapter we are gonna get another guest. Please R+R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny: Yea we're back for another chapter!  
  
Sakura: Can I bring out the next guest please?!?  
  
Bunny: Sure. ^_^  
  
Sakura: Yea!! Please put your hands together for..  
  
Li: As long as it isn't-  
  
Sakura: Madison Taylor!  
  
Li: NOOOOOOOOOO!! *locks himself in a room*  
  
*everyone claps than sweatdrops*  
  
Madison: Uhhhhhhh..was that Li?  
  
Bunny and Sakura: Yep!  
  
Madison: Yeah! When he comes out I can get more Sakura and Li moments! *whips out her camera and gets stars in her eyes*  
  
*Sakura sweatdrops*  
  
Bunny: Hee hee okay on with the fic. Please R+R.  
  
Review of the previous chapter  
  
They were about half way to the castle when Yue spoke. "Mistress how do you plain on getting Madison back when we get there?" Yue questioned his mistress. Sakura had been thinking about the exact same thing that Yue had Questioned her about.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mika was still sitting by her fireplace about ready to kill anything that came near her. (good thing she lives alone eh?) "Those guardians! I must get rid of them!" with that Mika sent 6 more of her demons after them.  
  
~~~ Sakura and the Gang~~~  
  
They had been waking for and hour since the demon had attacked. They were now in a forest and about half way from reaching the castle when the 6 demons that Mika sent came at them.  
  
"Yue!, Kero!, Li! Get ready!" Sakura ordered them.  
  
"No Mistress! You and Li must go ahead of us we will take care of the demons!" Yue yelled at Sakura. She was shocked but her and Li agreed anyway.  
  
"Alright but be careful!" Sakura yelled back while running away. When Sakura and Li figured they were far enough away they stopped running and started to walk. Sakura stopped suddenly and asked Li.."Li what if Yue and Kero get hurt?!" Sakura asked him while looking back.  
  
"Sakura don't worry." Li stopped in front of her and grabbed her hands while doing this he started to blush. "They'll be alright." Sakura nodded while also blushing. Then they heard something but it was in their minds.  
  
"Sakura, Li! Help me!"  
  
"That was Madison's voice!" Sakura suddenly yelled out. "Li come on lets go!" Sakura and Li started running again.  
  
~~~Castle~~~  
  
"ARRRRRRRHHH!!" Mika screamed. "The boy and the Card Mistress are still coming!! I have to get rid of them, if not both at least the boy!" Mika then summoned two more demons and transformed them. "Now my demons go and get them!"  
  
~~~Sakura and Li~~~  
  
They had been running for almost half an hour since they last stopped.  
  
"Sakura *pant* can we *pant* stop for a little while *pant*?  
  
Sakura stopped, not because Li wanted to but because she saw Yue and Kero in front of them. "Kero? Yue? I thought you were back there how did you get in front of us?" Sakura asked, but she never saw the hint of red in their eyes, neither did Li. Just than Yue and Kero attacked. All of their attacks missed the two but not by much. "Yue?!? Kero?!? What are you doing?!?!" Sakura asked while dodging another one of Yue's attacks. Than she heard Madison's voice again.  
  
"Sakura those aren't the real Kero and Yue! Mika transformed a couple of her demons into them." Madison's voice than faded away.  
  
"Thank you Madison." Sakura said to herself. " Li those aren't really Kero and Yue!"  
  
"Sakura how do you know that?!" Li asked while dodging a fireball sent by Kero.  
  
"Madison told me in my mind!" Sakura explained rather quickly. "So lets do our best to destroy them!!"  
  
Bunny: Ooooooooooooo...can Sakura and Li beat the fakes? Hee hee you will have to wait to find out!  
  
*Li comes out of the room*  
  
Li: Is Madison gone yet?  
  
Madison: *grabs Li's arm and pulls him out of the room* Nope but now you are gonna stay out here with us!  
  
*Bunny and Sakura laugh when they see Li's face*  
  
Bunny: Hee hee Li your face looks so funny! Please R+R! I need at least 5 reviews before I put the next chapter up so review, review, review!! Please? 


	5. Chapter 5

Bunny: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up with school and everything else going on this month I just didn't have time!! Don't hurt me please!! Anyway we have another guest! So please welcome Eli Moon!!  
  
*Eli walks in with a grin on his face*  
  
Eli: Hello Miss Bunny. *kisses her hand*  
  
Bunny: Hi Eli. *blushes*  
  
Madison: *comes out of a room* Hi Eli!  
  
Eli: *walks over to Madison* Hello Madison. *gives her a kiss on the cheek* *looks over at Li* Hello my cute little descendant! ^-^  
  
Li: Eli shut the hell up! I told you before NOT to call me that!! *runs after Eli*  
  
Bunny: *grabs Li's shirt collar* Relax Li! Please R+R while I keep Li from killing Eli.  
  
I do not own Cardcaptors or my villain since my friend made her up.  
  
  
  
Review of the previous chapter  
  
"Thank you Madison." Sakura said to herself. " Li those aren't really Kero and Yue!"  
  
"Sakura how do you know that?!" Li asked while dodging a fireball sent by Kero.  
  
"Madison told me in my mind!" Sakura explained rather quickly. "So lets do our best to destroy them!!"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
With those words Sakura and Li attacked Yue and Kero only getting hit once by Yue's ice shards. After about an hour they beat the fake Kero and Yue.  
  
"Now *pant* we can *pant* finally get into *pant* the castle." Sakura said while trying to catch her breath. Sakura and Li reached the castle and were amazed to find the door open when they got there, it was as if the person had actually expected them to get this far.  
  
"That's weird." Li said as they entered the castle.  
  
"What is Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I feel more than one evil aura."  
  
"But how? There shouldn't be anyone here except who ever owns the castle and Madi-" Sakura stopped in mid sentence. "Li! Madison is the other aura! I just know it!" with that Sakura and Li ran towards the evil auras that they could feel.  
  
~~~Mika and Madison~~~  
  
"Muhahahahahaha!! I Mika will finally have the Sakura Cards, but, not with out the help of my little friend here." Mika looked behind her at Madison who was now sitting in the cage eyes as dark as night and not moving at all.  
  
"Let go of her Mika!!" Sakura screamed when she pushed the door open with Li right behind her.  
  
"So we finally meet Card Mistress." Mika said in a calm voice. "Madison! You know what to do!" Mika snapped her fingers and the cage dissapered. Madison came after Li while Sakura went after Mika.  
  
"I will defeat you Mika, even if it is the last thing I do!" Sakura said with a great deal of courage in her voice. "I will get back Madison on matter what!!"  
  
"Card Mistress I assure you that you will not defeat me and your friend Madison will not go free!" with that Mika called forth one of her demon cards.(Okay okay I know there is no such thing as demon cards but it is my fanfic and I'm aloud to do that! But I'll also be making up a few Sakura cards anyway back to the fic.)  
  
"Fire Demon, go get her!" The Fire Demon Card speed toward Sakura just missing her but a couple inches.  
  
"AHHH!!! That was close! Water card distroy the Fire Demon, Realse and dispell!" the Water Card came out of it's card form and went strait at Mika's Fire Demon. Water beat the Fire demon easily.  
  
"Arrrrr!! Now Thunder Demon I summon you! Go get her, NOW!!!" The Thunder Demon went after her with great force. The Thunder Demon hit Sakura in the arm when it passed.  
  
"Shit! (sorry!) That hurts!" Sakura yelled. "Cage Card Trap Mika and the Thunder Demon!! Cage Card Realse and Dispell!!" The Cage card Surrounded Mika and the Thunder Demon but it also did something Sakura never knew it could do..it made the Thunder Demon and all the rest of Mika's cards dissapper! Mika was extremely pissed (sorry again!) when this happened.  
  
~~~Li and Madison~~~ (I bet you thought I forgot about them didn't you oh come on and admit it!)  
  
"Madison!" Li called out to her. "Stop you have to fight the evil Mika has put in you! I know the Madison that we all know is still in there, I can feel it" Li finished when Madison came at him trying to punch him. He just barely dodged getting hit in the face by Madison's fist. 'Holy shit! (once again sorry) I never knew Madison could have this much power.' Li thought to himself. Just than Sakura landed beside Madison and grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her as if to get rid of the evil by shaking out of her.  
  
"Madison please stop this! I know you can beat the evil Mika has put in you!" Sakura said tears forming in her eyes. Suddenly a light glowed from inside Madison and Sakura say the real Madison but only for a minute or two.  
  
"Sakura! The dark crystal!" Sakura looked around until she saw a dark purple crystal sticking out of the ground.  
  
"Li the crystal!! It needs to be destroyed!" Sakura said pointing at the crystal.  
  
"Got it Sakura!" Li ran over to the crystal raised his sword and...  
  
  
  
  
  
Bunny: Hee hee I'm gonna leave you hanging there for a while! Hee hee I'm so evil!  
  
Eli: Yes you are but your not quite as evil as me and my Madison when we are together.  
  
Bunny: Since when did she become "your" Madison? But anyway no one can top your evilness. Is evilness even a word?  
  
Li: Probably not you probably just made it up.  
  
Bunny: Shut up Li or I'll make you die in the next chapter!  
  
*All Li fans glare at me*  
  
Bunny: I was just joking jeez!  
  
*Sakura giggles*  
  
Bunny: Anyway in the next chapter I think we might have some S+L!  
  
Sakura and Li: Finally!  
  
*Eli and Madison look at each other with the same look in their eyes*  
  
Bunny: Anyway please R+R for this chapter. My back is so sore now from sitting in this chair so I better get more than 2 reviews for this chapter or I won't update for a MONTH!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Bunny: I can't believe I'm already on chapter 6! Only another.....I don't know how many chapters are left to write.  
  
Li: You don't know much do you.  
  
Sakura: Li be nice.  
  
Li: Sorry but it's true.  
  
Eli: Awwwwwwwww how cute. My Cute Little Descendant is taking orders from his girlfriend!  
  
Li: That's it!!! *charges after Eli while Madison tapes*  
  
Madison: Hmmmmmmm...what do I call this one? I know how about Li finally snaps or maybe Li finally looses control!  
  
*Sakura and Bunny sweatdrop*  
  
Bunny: Please R+R *Eli runs by with Li hot on his tail* *grabs Li's shirt collar* As I was saying please R+R and maybe I'll have Li calm by the end of this chapter.  
  
I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the characters in my fic...not even Mika!!  
  
Review of the pervious chapter  
  
"Li the crystal!! It needs to be destroyed!" Sakura said pointing at the crystal.  
  
"Got it Sakura!" Li ran over to the crystal raised his sword and...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Li ran over to the crystal raised his sword and brought it down slashing through the crystal.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Mika screamed. Madison collapsed in Sakura's arms. The cage card that Sakura had placed around Mika could no longer hold it's visible form so it retuned to its card form. Mika took this chance to escape from the Card Mistress and her friends. Mika opened a portal to Earth and went through it.  
  
Li saw Mika go through and was about to follow her when Sakura stopped him. "Li come on we have to get Madison home and well before we can go after her!" Sakura and Li ran out of the castle, which collapsed after they had gotten out. Outside they saw Kero and Yue waiting for them, both had a smile on their face (it's kinda hard for me to picture Yue smiling). Yue than opened a portal to Sakura's bedroom. When they got there Yue and Kero took Madison to the bathroom to heal her and that left Li and Sakura alone.  
  
"Thank you Li for helping me get Madison back home." Sakura said while starting to blush.  
  
"I-it's no p-problem Sakura" Li said. A long silence passed between them before Li spoke again. "Sakura, I have something to tell you that I have wanted to for 8 years now." Sakura listened very closely to what Li was saying. "Sakura." Li took her hands in his. "Sakura, I-I Love you." Li said with great sincerity. Sakura stared at him for a while before she smiled at him.  
  
"I-I love you too, Li." Sakura said as Li pulled her into a passionate kiss (btw they have been going out for about a year already but they had never confessed their feelings until now.) and if they hadn't been in their own little world they would have heard a quiet Kawaii coming from Sakura's bedroom door where Madison now stood holding her camera. When Li and Sakura broke apart from their kiss Madison walked in the room smiling like an idiot and holding her video camera in her hand (I wonder where she got it??)  
  
"I think I'll call this one Li and Sakura confess and share their first kiss!" Madison said smiling at the two of them.  
  
"Y-you mean you s-saw us?!?" Sakura asked quite shocked. Madison nodded and the couple blushed like crazy. Li and Sakura looked at each other again and were just about to go into another kiss when Tori came in the room.  
  
"Hey get your hands off my sister you gaki!!" Tori yelled at Li while pulling Sakura away form him.  
  
"Tori!!" Sakura yelled at him when she finally got out of his hold. "He's not a gaki and I lo-" Sakura covered her mouth before she finished her sentence, but Tori knew what she was gonna say and totally exploded.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" Tori yelled. Julian grabbed Tori's shirt collar and started dragging him out of the room.  
  
"Time to go Tori." Julian said very calmly while Tori was still yelling at Li. Everyone in the room sweatdroped.  
  
~~~The Park~~~ (Notice how almost everything happens at the park)  
  
"What do you want with me?!" A boy with dark blue hair and Sapphire eyes asked.  
  
"You will see soon enough dear boy." With that the woman raised her hands and they began to glow a dark red. The boy soon fell into an unnatural sleep. "Yes you will see soon enough!"  
  
  
  
Bunny: There all you S+L fans I put them together!  
  
Madison: And I got it all on tape!!  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Eli: Madison dear I think you need to lie down. *leads her into a room*  
  
Bunny Anyway Please R+R!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Bunny: Hello everyone and welcome back!!! We have another guest joining us!  
  
*Li and Sakura have no idea what is going on because they are making out by a near by tree*  
  
Bunny: *Looks at them than looks back at the readers* Well our guest is not going to like this at all. Please welcome a soon to be very pissed off Tori Avalon!  
  
*Everyone claps with a scared expression on their face because they know what is gonna happen when he sees Li and Sakura*  
  
Tori: *Walks in the room and sees Li and Sakura* GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER GAKI!!! *Tori runs after Li*  
  
Bunny; Tori relax!! Please R+R while I keep Tori from Murdering Li!!  
  
  
  
Review of the previous chapter  
  
~~~The Park~~~ (Notice how almost everything happens at the park)  
  
"What do you want with me?!" A boy with dark blue hair and Sapphire eyes asked.  
  
"You will see soon enough dear boy." With that the woman raised her hands and they began to glow a dark red. The boy soon fell into an unnatural sleep. "Yes you will see soon enough!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey guys it's been a long day and we should probably get some sleep." Sakura said while trying to keep down a yawn.  
  
"I agree with Sakura it's pretty late." Madison said yawning.  
  
"Hey I have an idea! Instead of you guys going home in the dark we can have a sleepover! Madison can sleep on the bed with me and if it's okay with Li he can sleep on the floor." Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"I don't mind but I need to call my bodyguards to tell them I'm staying here tonight." Madison said while running off to the phone.  
  
"What about you Li? Is it okay with you?" Sakura asked hoping he would stay.  
  
"Yeah I'll stay, but I have to phone Wei to tell him I'm spending the night here."  
  
"Yeah!!" Sakura shrieked while running out of the room to get some blankets and stuff for Li. He just stared after smiling at how cute she is when she is excited. Madison came back and Li went to call Wei. Little did he know that he would get an unexpected surprise when he called Wei  
  
*Ring, ring* Li felt like he waited forever before someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" A feminine voice came from the other side of the phone. Li stared at the phone for a sec before he answer the person.  
  
Uhhhhhh...is this the Showron residence?" asked Li thinking that he had gotten the wrong number.  
  
"OMG!!! Little brother it's you!!" squealed a very excited Fanren (do Li's sisters have English names?? If so could you tell me in the reviews?! Arigatou! ^-^).  
  
"Fanren?!" asked a very shocked Li. "What are you doing here in Japan?! I thought you were back home in Hong Kong with the other three and mother!"  
  
"We all came for a visit but when we got here Wei said you were with the Cardmistress Sakura and her friend Madison." she said but than continued. "Wei also said you have been spending a lot of time with the Cardmistress lately."  
  
"Is there something you want to tell us Xiao Lang?" asked Xiefa from another phone.  
  
Li blushed and was grateful they weren't there to see him. "No I have nothing to tell you, but I staying over here at Sakura's tonight so bye!" Li hung up before they could tease him more and he sighed. He silently waked back up the stairs with a look of relief on his face.  
  
"Li are you okay? You look like you have....I don't know but you look relieved for some reason." Sakura said when he walked in the room.  
  
"Well I went to phone Wei and I got a little unexpected when I called him." (hey that's what I said!!)  
  
"What kind of surprise Li?" Madison asked him.  
  
"My sister Fanren answered the phone and told me that my Mother and other three sisters were there with her." Sakura paled when she heard that Li's Mother was there in Japan.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Madison asked when she say how pale Sakura looked.  
  
"N-nothing Madison." Sakura said while looking at Li.  
  
"Okay. Well I'm going to go change be right back!" Madison said running off to the bathroom.  
  
"I know your lying Sakura." Li said when he was sure that Madison had left." What's wrong Sakura?" Li asked sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
Sakura lay her head on Li's lap. "I'm scared that your mother might get 'upset' because we're.....in love." Sakura blushed hearing herself say that.  
  
"Well Sakura if she doesn't like it that is just to bad. She will just have to learn to live with it." Li stated looking at her.  
  
Sakura smiled looking up at Li. "That's why I love you, you don't care what other people think." Sakura sat up and gave Li a kiss. Just than a note appered out of nowhere and just hovered there. Sakura got up to check it out and it read.(I suck at writing notes and letters and stuff so please bear with me!) (btw. It is about 10:30 p.m. on the story)  
  
Cardmistress,  
  
Meet me tonight at 11 o'clock sharp In Penguin Park. That is..if you ever want to see your friend Eli again!!  
  
Mika  
  
"Li look!! We have to go!!"  
  
Bunny: *holding Tori by the collar* Well that was an exciting chapter eh?!  
  
Li: Not even!  
  
Bunny: Shut up Li or I'll let Tori go!  
  
Sakura: Relax you two! Well while those two are bickering please R+R this chapter!  
  
Bunny: Hey!! That was my line!!! T.T 


	8. Chapter 8

Bunny: Well I had to kick Tori out because he wouldn't leave poor Li alone. *looks at Li who has a big black eye* Poor Li. Oh well. In this chapter we have yet another fight scene.  
  
*all you can hear is all the male and maybe some of the female readers clapping while the rest just sigh*  
  
Bunny: Sorry to everyone who doesn't enjoy the fight scenes as much but I will put more S+L in later. *most females get a grin on their face, some guys groan*  
  
Li: Can we just get on with the fic?!  
  
Sakura: Keep your pants on Li she'll get there!  
  
Bunny: Exactly! Hmmmmmmm....I wonder where Madison and Eli are? Oh well R+R while I try to find them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Review of the previous chapter  
  
Cardmistress,  
  
Meet me tonight at 11 o'clock sharp In Penguin Park. That is..if you ever want to see your friend Eli again!!  
  
Mika  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sakura, Li, Kero, and Madison were all waiting at Penguin Park. Li, Kero and Madison were in the bush, Li and Kero incase Sakura needed help and Madison was there because she wanted to tape Sakura's battle this time. It had just struck 11 o' clock when Eli stepped out from some shadows, staff poised for attack. Sakura called forth her staff with her incantation.  
  
" Oh Key of the Star!" Sakura began the incantation. "Oh Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light!" "Release!!!" Sakura's staff appeared in front of her. Eli just watched her as she summoned her staff. Mika appeared beside Eli and ordered him to attack Sakura. (I have not seen the entire series yet so I have no idea what kind of thing that Eli does in battle so I am just making this up as I go along.)  
  
"Eli I order you to go and get her cards!!" Mika ordered.  
  
" I hear and obey master." Eli went after Sakura full force knocking her to the ground. She had tried to block it but he was just to powerful for her. (Eli is after all the recarnation of Clow Reed.) Sakura slightly bruised and a little scared, but she wouldn't show it. She than called forth the Power Card.  
  
"Power Card give me your power!!!" Sakura hit her staff to the card but nothing happened. "What's going on?!" Sakura asked very confused.  
  
"I have made it so you can't use your cards or magic in this battle unless it is the same or it exceeds little Clow's here (hee hee I couldn't help but use that nickname for Eli! ^-^)." Mika explained with a smirk on her face.  
  
'Oh no! Now what am I gonna do?!' Sakura thought to herself. Eli came at her again this time making her fly back into a tree.  
  
"Sakura!!" Li yelled. He tried to get to her but hit a force field that sent him flying back into a bush. Sakura sat there thinking to her self.  
  
'I let them down. I let all of my friends and family down.' Li and Kero felt her magic drop greatly, but they all heard what she was thinking.  
  
'Come on Sakura don't think that way! Every time you think like that the cards sense your doubt and they lose some magic. Besides if you don't win who's gonna make me pudding?' Kero thought to her. She giggled a little when she heard Kero ask that question.  
  
' You can do this Sakura! Don't give up hope!' Madison thought to her.  
  
'Sakura. I know you can beat.' Sakura was a little shocked how kindly Li spoke to her in her head. 'Just think of all the people that are counting on you to beat her and save the world once again. And even though I totally despise Eli..' Sakura giggled at that. 'you have to get him back to normal. I have faith in you and you should have faith in yourself as well. Always remember I love you and will always love you. You can do this.' Sakura had a few tears running down her face when Li finished.  
  
' I can do this, I have to do this! I can't let down my friends and family. I can't let down Li.' All of a sudden Sakura started to glow with a bright pink light. Sakura was very shocked and excited at what was happening. "What's going on?!" Sakura asked out loud. Kero answered her in her mind again.  
  
'Sakura the cards are getting their power back and even gaining some! Your love for your brought out your inner powers!' Kero felt her power greatly exceed Eli's. 'Sakura! Your power is stronger than Eli's now! Use your cards!!' Sakura nodded her head and took out the Power Card.  
  
"Power Card!! Give me your power! Power Card!!" This time when Sakura touched the end of her staff to the card it worked. Sakura went at Eli punching and kicking, Eli did the same. Every time Sakura thought about the ones that she loved her powers got stronger. Soon it got so strong and so bright it practically drove the evil out of Eli and he collapsed. Sakura than turned to Mika. "Now Mika it's your turn!!" Sakura called forth all of her cards and sent them after her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Mika screamed running away. "I'll get you for this Sakura!!" Mika yelled before disappearing. The force field faded away and Li ran up to Sakura and caught her as she fell.  
  
"You did it Sakura!" Li kissed her passionately.  
  
"Thanks to you, Kero, and Madison I did." Sakura said before fainting from using so much magic. Li and Madison took Sakura home while Kero transformed and took Eli home.  
  
  
  
Bunny: God it took me forever to write this chapter with my midterms going on!! I had to spend all the time studying instead of updating!!  
  
Li: Well at least if you pass we'll know you not completely dumb.  
  
Bunny: Yes tha-...Hey! Shut up Li! You can write the next chapter!!!  
  
Li: Fine I will!!  
  
Bunny: Fine! Good Bye!! *storms off*  
  
Li: Good!  
  
Sakura: Look what you did Li!!  
  
Madison: How could you?!  
  
Eli: I can't believe you would do that! *all three walk off*  
  
Li: Fine leave me all..alone. *crickets chirp* Uhhhhhhh...I'm going to go and find them and apologize. Please R+R this chapter. 


	9. A Special Thanks To All My Reviewers!

Bunny: Hey everyone! I just wanted to take the time to thank all of my reviewers!!  
  
Eucagirl - Thanks for you very kind reviews! And thanks for telling me that Li's sisters don't have dubbed names! ^-^  
  
THE-CANADIAN-GAKI - Thanks for reviewing all my chapters even though you didn't have to review every single one of them! ^-^  
  
Chiruri - Thanks for your review! ^-^  
  
Luri - Thanks for reviewing and being a great friend!! ^-^  
  
Rena Bakura - Thanks for your review!! ^-^  
  
Invisible Yu - Thanks for your review and I know I used the CC names and not the CCS names I made a little mistake but thanks for telling me!! ^-^  
  
Well those are all the reviewers I have so far and I want to thank them all!! ^-^ The next chapter should hopefully be up in about a week if I get enough reviews. I need at least 5 to get the next chapter up. If I get 5 before the week is over I will post an extra chapter!! ^-^ 


	10. This will be replaced by a chapter event...

Bunny: I'm so sorry!!!! I know it has been a very long time since I last updated but it really isn't my fault!!! My computer caught a virus and everything disappeared!!! Including the program I use to type up my stuff. I will be getting the next chapter up soon so hold on a little while longer!!!  
  
Again I'm very sorry!! 


End file.
